


Contre les idées reçues

by Nelja



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon est sur une affaire de meurtre, et semble soupçonner D. Mais son comportement est étrange, de façon peut-être liée à l'enquête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contre les idées reçues

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Akino Matsuri.

Leon poussa la porte tellement brutalement que l'animalerie du Comte trembla sur ses fondations. Le porte-manteau destiné aux visiteurs vacilla, avant de s'écrouler à terre. "C'est un cas de meurtre !"

D, assis devant un thé et des petits gâteaux, haussa le sourcil. "J'apprécie, détective, le fait que vous vous dérangiez pour me relater les nouvelles de votre vie professionnelle. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à pousser la politesse jusqu'à ne pas tout casser en même temps. Vous devriez pouvoir y arriver."

"Ne jouez pas l'innocent !" lança Leon. "John Carter a été retrouvé mort ce matin, le corps déjà froid. Son épouse, Eva, avait entièrement disparu. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue, mais la fille de la concierge dit avoir vu un _énorme serpent_ qui s'est enfui par la chatière !"

"Oh. Et je suppose que ça fait de moi le suspect numéro un. Un peu comme si les victimes avaient un chat, ou qu'il y avait des moustiques dans la pièce."

"Vous vous moquez, comte, mais il y a plus ! Il y a ce symbole !" Leon exhiba triomphalement de sa poche une sorte de pendentif, une plaque d'ambre sur laquelle étaient gravés des caractères chinois. "C'est louche, c'est mystique, c'est chinois, et ça a été retrouvé au cou du mari ! Les hommes ne portent pas de pendentifs ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?"

"Incroyable ! Vous avez réfléchi !" s'exclama D avec un air de surprise magnifiquement imité. "Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais dû dire si vous n'aviez pas trouvé le moyen de finir la phrase par un cliché macho. Certaines choses ne changent pas."

"Dites-moi ce qui se passe !" cria Leon au visage du comte, manifestement très énervé par son attitude, comme toujours.

D, pourtant, ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné. "Allons, détective, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas plutôt du thé et des petits gâteaux, en attendant que votre amie Jill vous téléphone avec le rapport du médecin légiste et vous annonce qu'il est mort de mort naturelle ?" Il eut un grand sourire.

Leon eut un geste vif de colère, attrapa le chinois par le col. Sa voix était presque calme, pourtant. "Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait une bonne raison. Ou au moins ce que vous appelez une bonne raison. Mais je veux savoir laquelle c'est."

"Oh vraiment ?" Son ton était toujours froid, détaché, sa voix nonchalante, comme s'il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de sa position. "Vous avez peut-être une meilleure intuition que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas étonnant." Il sembla prendre une décision, sa voix plus tranchante. "Bien. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, j'explique."

Leon eut un grognement de triomphe, et relâcha quelque peu sa prise. D profita de cette nouvelle liberté pour étirer les épaules d'un air que le policier trouva insupportablement sensuel.

"Je suppose, détective, qu'on vous a déjà parlé d'amour."

Le visage de Leon tenta d'arborer en même temps des sourcils froncés et de grands yeux ronds ; sans grand succès, malgré l'expérience certaine qu'il avait pour ces deux expressions. Le comte continua sans paraître y faire attention, pourtant. "Mais on a dû vous dire que cela ne concernait que les humains, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore dire ? Oui, on parle de ces trucs... les inséparables, là, qu'on s'attendrait à voir dans une animalerie ; celles qui vendent autre chose que des animaux louches, évidemment..." Leon parlait très vite, et ne voulait pas s'arrêter, comme s'il craignait le silence ; mais son imagination le trahit rapidement.

Le comte sourit. c'était maintenant lui qui avançait vers Leon qui avait reculé. "Et pensez-vous qu'un non-humain pourrait aimer un humain ?"

Leon avala sa salive.

"Vous doutez. Oh, vous avez raison. C'est difficile d'expliquer une telle faute de goût, n'est-ce pas ? Les humains sont tellement bornés parfois." Le comte se pencha sur Leon, sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. "Leur façon de penser est tellement compliquée, avec tous ces préjugés. Qui serait prêt à accepter ça ? Et eux, que peuvent-ils accepter ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas un de vos animaux !" lança Leon, d'une voix qui manquait d'énergie.

"Non." répondit le comte avec assurance. "Mais je ne suis pas vraiment humain non plus." Il caressa la joue de Leon, qui frissonna, sans pour autant penser encore à reculer. "Je suppose qu'il me reste donc des préjugés, donc." continua-t-il, sa voix maintenant sensuelle. "Je ne peux..."

C'est à ce moment que Leon l'embrassa.

Le comte ne se plaignit pas de l'interruption, bien au contraire, et y répondit avec tout son art ; quand ils se séparèrent, Leon avait les joues rouges, et les yeux du comte brillaient. Pourtant, sa voix était encore détachée quand il reprit : "Comme je le disais, Mrs Carter..."

"Oh, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler d'elle ! Pourquoi arrêter..." Le comte lui lança un regard affligé et Leon vacilla sous le choc. "Ne me dites pas que vous parliez de Mrs Carter ?"

"Evidemment si. Avez-vous donc enquêté sur son origine ? Je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé... ce qui est bien naturel si on suppose qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Et donc, si vous saviez quoi que ce soit de l'amour, vous comprendrez bien qu'elle n'a pas voulu rester dans ce monde qui la rejette après la mort naturelle (j'insiste) de John Carter ; elle a repris sa vraie forme, et est tout simplement retournée parmi les siens."

"Mrs Carter était un serpent ?" demanda Leon d'une petite voix.

"Oui, une couleuvre, pour être exact. N'est-ce pas évident, après ce que je viens de dire ?"

"Oh, mais avec vos phrases à double sens et vos demi-vérités, il est difficile de s'arrêter à "évident" !" s'exclama Leon, les joues toujours rouges, la voix tellement passionnée qu'il était aisé de penser que cette accusation était très personnelle. Son corps semblait attiré par celui du comte, poussé à se pencher vers lui, à le toucher à nouveau, que ce soit pour le saisir au col encore ou pour autre chose ; il se retenait, pourtant. "Et si vraiment c'est une histoire d'amour si simple, une sorte de conte de fées avec une princesse grenouille, comment le savez-vous ? Il y a bien un rapport avec votre magasin, et cela va très certainement rendre la chose sordide, comme d'habitude ! Ne me dites pas que vous les avez mis en contact en la lui vendant comme un animal de compagnie !"

"Non, non !" D prit un air pensif. "J'aurais pu, c'est vrai, et vous n'êtes pas loin de la réalité, pour une fois, et ce n'en aurait pas moins été un conte de fées, car ils sont parfois cruels. C'est juste que, comme je vous le disais, il est bien difficile d'aimer un humain, et elle est venue me voir car elle avait entendu du bien de mes talents. C'est moi qui lui ai fait don du talisman qu'elle a utilisé pour garder forme humaine." Le comte sortit de sa poche un collier d'aspect semblable celui que Leon venait de lui montrer, même si l'écriture en était différente. "Et c'est moi qui lui ai donné de quoi briser les idées reçues de son époux." Il plongea vivement la main dans la poche de Leon, et récupéra l'autre bijou.

Leon eut un hoquet, comme s'il avait reçu un grand coup dans le ventre. Il resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, sans trouver ses mots, avant de réussir à hurler : "C'était un philtre... un machin d'amour et vous m'avez... je vous ai embrassé... J'ai embrassé un homme, chinois pervers !"

Le comte, un peu attristé, mais calme et pas le moins du monde surpris, précisa. "Non, pas un philtre d'amour, détective. Juste une légère influence pour adoucir les idées reçues, sans aucun effet secondaire. Si j'étais vous, je prendrais un peu de temps pour y réfléchir."

Mais Leon était trop furieux, ou avait une trop grande capacité à rejeter les informations qui ne lui plaisaient pas, pour suivre ce conseil. "Vous le saviez, et vous avez profité de moi !"

"Il y a quelques instants, vous n'étiez pas loin de me reprocher de ne pas avoir pris avantage de vous."

Leon réfléchit à cette remarque, et l'idée que ce comte pervers aurait pu faire bien pire le calma effectivement. "Vous avez joué avec moi !" s'exclama-t-il cependant, toujours énervé.

D soupira. "C'est l'origine de la plupart de nos dissensions, vous savez ? Vous croyez que je joue. J'enseigne."

"Cela vous amuse quand même."

"He bien, je suppose que j'aime enseigner." répondit le comte. Mais son visage était nostalgique, pas amusé du tout.

Il y eut un long silence gêné, pendant lequel Leon essayait de ne pas se demander ce qui lui avait été enseigné et si cela avait réussi. Ce fut le comte qui le brisa finalement, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde de rancune. "De toute façon, cela vous apprendra, détective. Depuis quand ramassez-vous des preuves sur les cadavres pour votre usage personnel ?"

"Cela faisait le lien vers vous ! Je ne voulais pas que cela disparaisse.. Je... je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse vous avoir... Je..." Leon s'interrompit devant son impossibilité à donner une explication qui n'ait pas pour lui de sombres double sens. "Oh, et puis, est-ce que je dois vous croire ? Est-ce qu'après tout ce n'est pas encore un meurtre ?"

D eut un frémissement excédé. "Oh non, ne recommencez pas ! Je vais finir par croire que j'aurais dû vous laisser ce talisman, ne serait-ce que pour le bien des gens sur qui vous enquêtez ! Mrs Carter avait raison de ne pas avoir confiance dans les humains !"

"Parce que vous..." commença Leon. Mais il fut interrompu par le comte qui, avec un grand sourire aussi faux que lui, lui proposa "Mais je le garde ! Si vous le voulez, prévenez-moi, cela peut vous servir !"

"J'aime mes idées reçues, moi !" s'exclama Leon. Dans sa tête, cela sonnait plein de courage et d'affirmation de soi ; au moment où il le prononça, cela ne semblait qu'un repli honteux sur soi et ses faiblesses.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant. Un de plus. Comme si le comte avait souhaité une rectification après une phrase aussi stupide, pensa Leon. Il pouvait toujours attendre ! Bon ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il comptait le répéter fièrement...

Heureusement, le téléphone portable du policier sonna.

"Jill, mort naturelle !" s'exclama D, et s'il était déçu par l'interruption, il n'en montra rien. "Je vous l'avais bien dit !"

Leon grogna quelque chose comme quoi il n'y avait aucune chance. Cependant, il le crut assez pour sortir répondre dans la rue, pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir raison.

Ou peut-être pour cesser de se poser des questions.


End file.
